


The Squirrel Returns

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [22]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, aggressive squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: As the title says... the squirrel from the untitled fic returns.





	The Squirrel Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's daily writing challenge prompt #23 - Make your readers laugh so hard they cry.
> 
> AN: Seriously? Me trying to make anyone laugh this hard on purpose is like Morticia Addams attending church on Sunday.

Arwen kept her eyes on the trees. She knew that insane nut cracking rodent was around there somewhere. Lindir and Estel kept giving her inquiring looks. When she finally began to relax, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over and seen an acorn rolling off her cloak and hitting the ground. Wary, she raised her eyes to the trees. Balanced on a tree trunk making its way down was the squirrel. She knew it was the same one by the white streak on it's tail.

She tensed and involuntarily stopped her horse as she cleared her throat. Lindir and Estel stopped next to her, noting her tenseness.

"Is there something amiss milady?" Lindir asked concerned.

She eyed the fuzzy creature who had paused, and seemed to wait for her answer.

"No. Nothing at all. Though perhaps we should turn back now."

They exchanged looks then turned their eyes solidly on her.

"It is here." she whispered to Estel. His brow furrowed in confusion, so she coughed and pointed to the tree where the squirrel was watching them.

Both looked over at the tree alarmed then back at her with confused stares. She widened her eyes and indicated her arm and leg. Estel made an "O" with his lips, then slowly made his way to the tree. The squirrel bolted and a moment later the three were turning their horses back to Imaldris on a run. A rain of leaves, twigs, acorns and dirt came upon them like a storm as the squirrel defended it's stashes and territory.

"I told you!!! That creature is very aggressive!" Arwen shouted riding ahead of the two, covering her head with her arms.

END


End file.
